footballfandomcom-20200223-history
KNVB Cup 2017–18
| number_of_teams = 103 | venue = De Kuip, Rotterdam | dates = | defending = Vitesse | champions = Feyenoord | runnerup = AZ | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 KNVB Cup was the 100th season of the annual Dutch national football cup competition. It commenced on 19 September 2017 with the first of six rounds and concluded on 22 April 2018 with the final being played at De Kuip in Rotterdam. The defending champions were Vitesse from the Eredivisie, who beat AZ 2–0 in the final in the previous season on 30 April 2017. The winner will automatically qualify for the group stage of the 2018–19 edition of the UEFA Europa League. The winner will also participate in the 2018 edition of the Johan Cruyff Shield, the Dutch Supercup match at the start of the following season between the Cup winner and the champions of the 2017–18 Eredivisie. Calendar First preliminary round Matches scheduled on 19 August 2017. First round The draw of the first round was done on 26 August 2017. 64 teams participated and played on 19, 20 or 21 September 2017. Gudde | goals2= Biemans Blummel | location= Vlaardingen | stadium= Sportpark Zwaluwenlaan | attendance= 750 | referee= Erwin Blank | report= Report }} | goals2= | location= Waalwijk | stadium= Mandemakers Stadion | attendance= 1,050 | referee= Bas Nijhuis | report= Report }} | goals2= | location= Veenendaal | stadium= Sportpark Panhuis | attendance= 800 | referee= Laurens Gerrets | report= Report }} Valpoort | location= Oss | stadium= Frans Heesen Stadion | attendance= 1,800 | referee= Jochem Kamphuis | report= Report }} | location= Noordwijk | stadium= Sportpark Duinwetering | attendance= 850 | referee= Clay Ruperti | report= Report }} | goals2= Langedijk Hendriks | location= Barendrecht | stadium= Sportpark De Bongerd | attendance= 1,000 | referee= Sander van der Eijk | report= Report }} | goals2= van Kippersluis Rossi Kallon Robertha | location= Helmond | stadium= Lavans Stadion | attendance= 1,245 | referee= Christiaan Bax | report= Report }} Vermeij | location= Rijnsburg | stadium= Sportpark Middelmors | attendance= 1,100 | referee= Martin Perez | report= Report }} | goals2= Braken Groeneveld | location= Emmen | stadium= JenS Vesting Stadion | attendance= 2,452 | referee= Martin van den Kerkhof | report= Report }} | goals2= Ars | penaltyscore= 4–3 | penalties1= Stout Pollemans van Ingen Agatowski Mendes Moreira | penalties2= S. Nieuwpoort Klaasen van Mieghem Keurntjes Serrarens | location= Werkendam | stadium= Sportpark De Zwaaier | attendance= 1,500 | referee= Siemen Mulder | report= Report }} | location= Nijkerk | stadium= Sportpark De Ebbenhorst | attendance= 1,200 | referee= Freek Van Herk | report= Report }} | goals2= Badjeck de Bondt | location= Genemuiden | stadium= Sportpark De Wetering | attendance= 1,200 | referee= Sam Dröge | report= Report }} | goals2= ten Den Runderkamp Mertens | location= Katwijk | stadium= Sportpark Nieuw Zuid | attendance= 2,200 | referee= Edwin van de Graaf | report= Report }} | goals2= Hatzidiakos Weghorst | location= Maastricht | stadium= De Geusselt | attendance= 4,270 | referee= Danny Makkelie | report= Report }} Rutjes Engels Djim | location= Capelle aan den IJssel | stadium= Sportpark 't Slot | attendance= 1,000 | referee= Joey Kooij | report= Report }} Dinkgreve Moelee de Groot Ruijter | penalties2= Büttner Matavž Foor Colkett | location= Amsterdam | stadium= Sportpark Olympiaplein | attendance= 1,500 | referee= Rob Dieperink | report= Report }} | goals2= Dolberg S. de Jong Koorndijk | location= Den Haag | stadium= Cars Jeans Stadion | attendance= 3,500 | referee= Björn Kuipers | report= Report }} Zwarthoed | goals2= van Hezel | location= Amsterdam | stadium= Sportpark Schellingwoude | attendance= 400 | referee= Edgar Bijl | report= Report }} Berkhout van den Ban | goals2= | location= Katwijk | stadium= Sportpark de Krom | attendance= 900 | referee= Jannick van der Laan | report= Report }} van de Beek Wouters Felomina | goals2= Vloet Mets Enevoldsen | location= Groesbeek | stadium= Sportpark De Heikant | attendance= 520 | referee= Jeroen Manschot | report= Report }} de Rijk | goals2= Novakovich | location= Noordwijkerhout | stadium= Sportpark De Boekhorst | attendance= 1,250 | referee= Stan Teuben | report= Report }} | goals2= Zeneli | location= Rotterdam | stadium= Van Donge & De Roo Stadion | attendance= 1,902 | referee= Dennis Higler | report= Report }} Mijnheer | goals2= Sterling Castien Tamerus | location= Staphorst | stadium= Sportpark Het Noorderslag | attendance= 1,200 | referee= Luca Evian Cantineau | report= Report }} | goals2= Vučkić Tighadouini Liendl | location= Sneek | stadium= Zuidersportpark | attendance= 2,100 | referee= Allard Lindhout | report= Report }} Ayoub Görtler Willock Labyad | location= Amsterdam | stadium= Amsterdam ArenA | attendance= 300 | referee= Richard Martens | report= Report }} van Es | goals2= Rienstra Tsimikas Sol | location= Apeldoorn | stadium= Sportpark Orderbos | attendance= 2,350 | referee= Ingmar Oostrom | report= Report }} | goals2= Ceesay Impens | note= Lisse originally won the penalty shoot-out by a score of 5–4. However, after learning that the referee used the ABBA system, the KNVB ordered the shoot-out to be replayed on 11 October. | penaltyscore= 5–6 | penalties1= Monteny van Boxel Buijs van Eeuwijk Tavilla Hagary Rauws | penalties2= Leroy Vitukynas van Sprundel Impens Wilson Verwilligen Vandepitte | location= Lisse | stadium= Sportpark Ter Specke | attendance= 600 | referee= Marc Nagtegaal | report= Report }} Kramer | goals2= | location= Rotterdam | stadium= Stadion Feijenoord | attendance= 45,000 | referee= Pol van Boekel | report= Report }} Namli Parzyszek Marinus Mokhtar | location= Utrecht | stadium= Sportpark De Meern | attendance= 700 | referee= Serdar Gözübüyük | report= Report }} Oehlers | goals2= Idrissi Doan Bacuna Hrustic | location= Utrecht | stadium= Stadion Galgenwaard | attendance= 3,000 | referee= Kevin Blom | report= Report }} Amenyido Antonis | location= Veghel | stadium= Prins Willem Alexander Sportpark | attendance= 1,850 | referee= Siemen Mulder | report= Report }} Luckassen Lammers | location= Putten | stadium= Sportpark De Putter Eng | attendance= 2,000 | referee= Ed Janssen | report= Report }} Second round The draw of the second round was done on 21 September 2017. 32 teams participated and played on 24, 25 or 26 October 2017. The lowest ranked teams left were Swift and Hoek from the fifth tier of Dutch football. Kadioglu Rayhi | goals2= | location= Nijmegen | stadium= Goffertstadion | attendance= 5,115 | referee= Dennis Higler | report= Report }} Malsa Dammers | goals2= | location= Sittard | stadium= Fortuna Sittard Stadion | attendance= 1,824 | referee= Jeroen Manschot | report= Report }} Sandler Bakker | goals2= El Azzouti Stout | location= Zwolle | stadium= MAC³PARK Stadion | attendance= 12,128 | referee= Joey Kooij | report= Report }} | goals2= El Osrouti Zwart | location= Katwijk | stadium= Sportpark de Krom | attendance= 3,000 | referee= Rob Dieperink | report= Report }} | goals2= | location= Veenendaal | stadium= Sportpark Panhuis | attendance= 1,500 | referee= Christian Mulder | report= Report }} Bergkamp Voskamp de Graauw | goals2= | location= Waalwijk | stadium= Mandemakers Stadion | attendance= 1,215 | referee= Edgar Bijl | report= Report }} van Kippersluis | location= 's-Hertogenbosch | stadium= Stadion De Vliert | attendance= 1,900 | referee= Siemen Mulder | report= Report }} Tighadouini | goals2= | location= Enschede | stadium= De Grolsch Veste | attendance= 17,100 | referee= Edwin van de Graaf | report= Report }} Jamiro | goals2= van Sprundel | location= Almelo | stadium= Polman Stadion | attendance= 9,120 | referee= Christian Bax | report= Report }} Hunte Rutten | goals2= Kerk | location= Venlo | stadium= Seacon Stadion de Koel | attendance= 3,928 | referee= Kevin Blom | report= Report }} | goals2= F. de Jong S. de Jong Černý | location= Volendam | stadium= Kras Stadion | attendance= 6,618 | referee= Jochem Kamphuis | report= Report }} Fran Sol | goals2= Ghoochannejhad | location= Tilburg | stadium= Koning Willem II Stadion | attendance= 7,739 | referee= Martin van den Kerkhof | report= Report }} Rosheuvel | goals2= Bacuna | location= Kerkrade | stadium= Parkstad Limburg Stadion | attendance= 7,273 | referee= Ed Janssen | report= Report }} Kramer | goals2= van Wakeren | location= Rotterdam | stadium= Stadion Feijenoord | attendance= 23,500 | referee= Serdar Gözübüyük | report= Report }} Lozano | location= Volendam | stadium= Kras Stadion | attendance= 6,404 | referee= Bas Nijhuis | report= Report }} Weghorst Svensson | location= Almere | stadium= Yanmar Stadion | attendance= 2,729 | referee= Danny Makkelie | report= Report }} Round of 16 The draw of the round of 16 was done on 26 October 2017. 16 teams are participating and will play on 19, 20 or 21 December 2017. The lowest ranked teams left are GVVV and VVSB from the third tier of Dutch football. Ondaan | goals2= | location= Zwolle | stadium= MAC3PARK stadion | attendance= 10,124 | referee= Björn Kuipers | report= Report }} Steenvoorden Kip | goals2= | location= Leeuwarden | stadium= Cambuurstadion | attendance= 4,506 | referee= Siemen Mulder | report= Report }} Azzaoui | goals2= | location= Tilburg | stadium= Koning Willem II Stadion | attendance= 10,710 | referee= Kevin Blom | report= Report }} Van Ginkel Lozano Isimat-Mirin | goals2= Rutten | location= Eindhoven | stadium= Philips Stadion | attendance= 31,800 | referee= Jochem Kamphuis | report= Report }} Stokkers | goals2= Weghorst Jahanbakhsh Garcia | location= Sittard | stadium= Fortuna Sittard Stadion | attendance= 5,089 | referee= Allard Lindhout | report= Report }} | goals2= Kluivert | penalties1= Assaidi Holla Tighadouini Cuevas Liendl Laukart Bijen | penalties2= Schöne de Jong van de Beek Ziyech Huntelaar Veltman de Ligt | location= Enschede | stadium= De Grolsch Veste | attendance= 26,700 | referee= Pol van Boekel | report= Report }} | location= Noordwijkerhout | stadium= Sportpark de Boekhorst | attendance= 2,500 | referee= Ed Janssen | report= Report }} Van Beek | goals2= Breukers | location= Rotterdam | stadium= De Kuip | attendance= 30,000 | referee= Bas Nijhuis | report= Report }} Quarter-finals The quarter-final draw was held on 21 December 2017. 8 teams participated and the matches will be played on 30 and 31 January 2018 and 1 February 2018. The lowest ranked team left is Cambuur from the second tier of Dutch football. Maher | goals2= Schils | penalties1= | penalties2= | location= Enschede | stadium= De Grolsch Veste | attendance= 22,600 | referee= Ed Janssen | report= Report }} Til Idrissi | goals2= Marinus | penalties1= | penalties2= | location= Alkmaar | stadium= AFAS Stadion | attendance= | referee= Bas Nijhuis | report= Report }} Vilhena | goals2= | location= Rotterdam | stadium= De Kuip | attendance= | referee= Pol van Boekel | report= Report }} Semi-finals Weghorst Idrissi | goals2= | location= Alkmaar | stadium= AFAS Stadion | attendance= | referee= | report= Report }} Van Persie Vilhena | goals2= | location= Rotterdam | stadium= De Kuip | attendance= | referee= | report= Report }} Final Van Persie Toornstra | location= Rotterdam | stadium= De Kuip | attendance= 46,084 | referee= Björn Kuipers | report= Report }} External links *KNVB Cup *KNVB Cup 2017-18 Category:2017–18 European domestic association football cups KNVB